


Segale brothers pizzeria

by jeremy1555



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adventure, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeremy1555/pseuds/jeremy1555
Summary: Mario and Luigi decide to open a Pizzeria with a loan they took out from Wario. Curious at all how it goes, read and find out.





	1. Chapter 1

Segale Brothers Pizzeria

Mario and Luigi floated down in the hot air balloon with Princess Peach, "Mario thank you so much for rescuing me!"

Mario winked giving her a thumbs up, "No problem Peach, but don't forget Luigi helped a little bit too."

Luigi huffed, "a little bit? Are you kidding me, bro?" He leaned against the basket of the balloon looking down below them, Mario and Peach didn't seem to hear what he said though. That or just didn't care.

The hot air balloon landed and they all got out, "come with me Mario, I'll give you your cake." She said with a genuine smile.

"Don't forget Luigi Princess!"

She didn't respond as she walked into the castle followed by Mario and Luigi, they followed her into the kitchen where she took out a cake from the royal fridge, the fridge was as big as the brothers' house, and yet still there was plenty of room to walk around the castle's kitchen. "Here you go, Mario!"

Mario turned to Luigi who stared at the floor sadly a look of depression on his face, Mario put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "don't worry bro, I'll share."

Luigi huffed, "yeah... thanks, bro..."

"Well, we gotta get going princess have a good day!

"I'll see you when Bowser kidnaps me again!"

"I really hope it doesn't happen", he said bluntly.

"Oh but Mario you know he will", she said happily.

"Why are you so happy about that?!" Sorry for shouting but we gotta get going see you later Princess, hopefully not in a cage like a freakin animal as usual."

"Okay, bye Mario!"

Mario waved nonchalantly as they walked out of the castle. "Mamamia, she's crazy isn't she bro?" Luigi shrugged, "something wrong Luigi?"

"No..."

"You can tell me if there is, I KNOW THERE IS SO TELL ME!"

"Mario please, just give it a rest okay?"

"No, tell me!"

"No!" Luigi snapped and walked faster.

Mario watched him go, I need to know whats going on, "hey Luigi wait up!" Luigi stopped in his tracks getting tired of running, he turned and stood his ground, "bro what's going on?!" Mario grabbed Luigi by his shoulder and pulled him into his face so he was looking him in the eyes.

Luigi glared at him, "you wanna know what's going on?!"

"Yes!"

"You sure?!"

"Yes now stop stalling and tell me already!" Mario said shaking him by the shoulders.

Luigi pushed him off, "fine! I'm jealous of you always getting all the praise and glory and me getting nothing, I hate how you, my twin are put above me! I HATE LIVING IN YOUR STINKING SHADOW MARIO! IT SHOULD BE THE SEGALE BROTHERS NOT THE MARIO BROTHERS!" Luigi shoved Mario again rage contorted on his face, all the bottled up emotions coming out. then as suddenly as they came they went, all signs of anger were now gone, "I... I'm jealous of you bro... I always have been... and I always will be because I'll always be in your shadow..."

Mario stood there, surprised. "Seriously? I never noticed."

Luigi rolled his eyes, "of course not, its all about Mario, Mario, Mario! No room to think about the second Segale brother! YOUR FREAKING TWIN NOT YOUR LITTLE BROTHER!"

"But Luigi, I am your older brother, remember? The doctor said that I was born thirty seconds before you."

"I don't care! See this is why I hate being in your shadow!" He stormed off for their home without another word.

Mario stared after him, a troubled look on his face, the Segale brothers... it didn't fit at all. In fact, Mario forgot about his last name, everyone just called him Mario, they even thought his last name was Mario. He thought his last name was Mario after being called Mario Mario so much.

Luigi got home and took the pasta out of the fridge cold pasta again, lovely. He put it on the counter and pulled some of it out into another smaller bowl then sat at the table. Mario walked in and got some pasta too he sat down across from Luigi, he stared at the food a while, a smile came to his face.

"Bro I have an idea."

"What's That?"

"Let's open up an Italian restaurant together we can call it Segale brothers pizzeria."

"Are...are you serious?"

"Yes!" Mario said happily, "let's do it bro, together with no other Italian restaurants around we can make a fortune, and people will finally start to recognize you as more than my little brother!"

Luigi smiled and put out his hand, "its a deal bro."

"Comere you!" Mario pulled Luigi into a hug.


	2. JAIL BREAK!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario AND LUIGI BREAK OUT OF JAIL!

Mario and Luigi walked towards the doors of the castle. "Are you sure about this bro? I mean this is Toadsworth after all are you sure he'll be willing to give us money for something like this?" Luigi asked pessimistically.

"Luigi stop being so negative, Toadsworth is perfectly reasonable."

Luigi stared at his brother confused, "um I'm sorry are we talking about the same Toadsworth here?"

"I think so, old brown-headed toad?"

"Yep, that's him, Mario you are truly blind to Toadsworth's true nature, I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT SOMEHOW YOU ARE!"

The guard stopped them at the door, "Mario, Green Mario, what business do you have with the princess may I ask?"

"OH SO EVERYONE JUST THINKS I'M GREEN MARIO! WELL, NO WONDER THEY DON'T RESPOND TO MY NAME THEY DON'T KNOW MY NAME!"

"Luigi calm down okay, look his name is Luigi, also we aren't here to see Peach."

"PRINCESS Peach."

"We are here to see Toadsworth."

"Oh, what business do you have with him?"

"None of your business, no offense sir."

"I do happen to take offense to that!" The guard said taking a step forward in anger, his grip on his spear tightening as he did so. Luigi took a step back at this, but Mario just smiled warmly.

Well I mean it's personal."

"OH SO ITS A PERSONAL ATTACK IS IT?!"

"No, our business with Toadsworth is personal", Mario walked over to the guard making him take a step back warily, Mario wrapped his arm around his shoulders smiling, "look, sir, lets put it this way, think of it as a surprise for the entire Mushroom Kingdom."

The guard shrugged nodding his head at the same time, the grip on his spear loosening and the tension in the air quickly left. "Oh, well I do love surprises... go on in Mario brothers."

"Thank you, sir." The two of them walked into the entrance of the castle.

Mario, how do you do it? Luigi asked.

"Do what?"

"That! What you just did back there, he was ready to fight and you somehow calmed him down!"

"Oh, well I talked to him, talking it out is key bro."

Toadette was dusting off a vase as they walked in she turned to look at them when the door shut behind them, she smiled, "oh hi Mario brothers what brings you both here?"

Mario and Luigi both waved, "we need to talk to Toadsworth for a minute do you know where he is?" Mario asked.

"Yes follow me", she said putting the feather duster down she motioned with her hand for them to follow, she went up the stairs and she pressed a red button on the wall, "Toadsworth sir, the Mario brothers are here to talk to you do you have a moment?"

"The Mario brothers you say? Ye,s I suppose I do tell them I'm in the East wing of the castle."

"You got it Toadsworth sir!" She let the button go, "well you two heard him right?"

"Yes Ma'am, East wing it is! Mario stated happily thanks Miss, Mario patted her shoulder making her blush slightly as he went by Luigi smiled getting a smile in return. The Mario bros went to the East wing Mario didn't even knock, instead walked in, "HEY TOADSWORTH!"

Toadsworth was sitting in his chair smoking a pipe. "Ah Mario brothers what brings you here?"

"We need a loan to open a Pizzeria!" Mario stated happily

"No."

"Wait what?!" Mario yelled.

"Why?" Luigi asked with disappointment.

"Because, you both need to protect the princess- well not protect per say, but save, we protect her just fine, but we can't save her on our own, unfortunately."

"So because you won't give us a loan because you need us to do your job for you?!"

Precisely."

"That's not fair!" Mario shouted.

"Enough, you need to be saving the princess not making a silly living with good honest work! It'll be harder to use you!"

"Wow, did you just hear yoruself you just admited to using us!"

"I don't sugar coat things boys, now scram! I ate a bunch of Waluigi's tacos and so I need to go to the bathroom, so unless you want to stay and smell it-"

"NO! We'll be going now, Mario stated with distaste, come on Luigi, I can almost smell it just thinking about it..." The Mario brothers left the castle.

"Hey about that surprise guys, what is it?" The guard from earlier asked.

"It's not happening..." Luigi said sadly.

"Its not?!"

"YES, IT IS! Just not for a while is all." Mario shouted with conviction.

"Oh, good! What is it?"

"If I told you how would it be a surprise?"

"OHHHHH... good point."

Mario and Luigi left, "Mario how can we open the restaurant up without a loan?"

"We'll get a loan Luigi trust me!"

"But where?!"

"From Koopa bank!"

Luigi gasped putting a hand to his mouth, "Mario we can't!"

"Oh yes, we can! They use the same currency the Mushroom Kingdom does, since they steal all our moey all the time! We are doing it, bro its the only way."

"Mario why not try Bank of Shroomica first?"

"Ugh fine. They went to Bank of Shroomica they went to the front desk, we need a loan for-"

"sorry, Mario Toadsworth called us and told us to tell you no and that you need to get back to the kitchen."

"Wait what?" Luigi asked confused.

Mario's face turned red with rage, "URGH! THAT NO GOOD SHITAKE-HEAD!"

The Toad gasped.

"Mario! Watch your mouth!" Luigi scolded waving his finger at Mario.

Mario sighed, "I'm... NOT SORRY! SCREW YOU ALL!" He then ripped his clothes off and ran out howling like a wild animal.

"The fuck?" Toad said confused.

"Mamamia he is REALLY mad right now." He ran out after him, "Mario wait!"

Mario and Luigi sat in jail for public nudity. Luigi got arrested just for being associated with Mario.

"Mario... the pizzeria is never going to happen. lets face the music bro, we are just Peach's escort home from Bowser's castle, and I'm just green Mario...

"No. We can go to Koopa bank Luigi, we -"

"No! Mario just stop okay?" Luigi yelled, his face soon lost its anger, he looked tired and defeated, Mario stared at him and sighed there was a long silence as the Mario brothers just sat there.

Mario balled his fist up and stood to his feet, "Listen Luigi!" Mario said putting his hands on his shoulders, "all the great men of the world, had a hard time at first, but you know how they got great? THEY KEPT GOING! The Koopa bank is the only way and I am going to Koopa bank, I got put in jail for going against Toadsworth for petey's sake!"

"No Mario you got put in jail for public nudity."

"What's the difference?!"

"There's a HUGE difference Mario how can you even try comparing the t-"

"Luigi are you in or out?"

Luigi sighed, "how do we get to Koopa bank Mario?"

"We walk."

"How? We're in jail Mario!"

"Oh well that's an easy fix", Mario jumped up fist going into the ceiling and breaking it, a huge hole was in the roof now. He landed back down on his feet, the jail alarm went off and shouts were heard as guards came running down the hall. "I'll ask again Luigi, are you in or out you gotta know without a doubt!" He sang with his hand out to Luigi, Luigi stared at his hand a moment and his eyes darted to the shouts and tapping of feet across the floor.

"Mamamia why am I doing this?!" He took Mario's hand, he pulled him to his feet and they both jumped out the hole and ran towards Bowser's kingdom.


	3. The Koopa Bank Fiasco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario and Luigi go to Koopa bank to take out a loan but things go horribly wrong.

Koopa kingdom central avenue, the busiest part of Bowser's kingdom, thousands of Koopas of all colored shells, Goomba's big, small, and everything in between. Vehicles of every shape and size imaginable were going down the streets, stuck at traffic lights mostly. Two Koopas seemed to stick out however, they both wore large heavy coats and hats covering their faces. Not that anyone asked any questions, of course, they really didn't care about them.

Mario this coat is really hot! Luigi whined to Mario, he got an elbow in the rib in return.

"Shut up Luigi you'll give away our cover!" Mario griped.

"Ohhhhh... M-Mario, I think we should cut it off before its too late", Luigi declared nervously.

"No way, we came too far to give up now Luigi, stop being a wuss and let's go." They both started walking down the street, Luigi scowled at the ground, trash littered the streets, "so unsanitary. Why is this? Bowser's castle is usually military quality clean."

"I dunno, I guess Bowser doesn't come down here too much or just doesn't care," Mario replied. They came to the steps of a large stone building, on top of it read KOOPA BANK in bold letters. "Looks like we're here bro".

Luigi gulped," this is a terrible idea Mario we don't need a Pizzeria."

"Maybe not but the world needs a Pizzeria run by the Mario bros."

"Segale bros," Luigi stated bluntly.

"Right sorry", Mario said sheepishly. They walked up the steps through the swinging doors to the lobby of the bank. Dozens, likely hundreds of people were here, shouting and talking as they sat down at desks talking things out, others stood near the front desk doing their thing.

"Mamamia this is a busy bank."

"You think this is busy you should see it when it's not so slow." A Red shelled Koopa said in a monotone voice walking passed them.

"Mamamia." Luigi looked to Mario, "bro we'll be here all day."

"What do you have a hot date tonight?"

"I wish..."

"Don't worry if you did you'd be missing it, we have a long wait." The two of them waited three hours before they finally got to the reception desk.

"Hello, welcome to Koopa bank how may I serve you?" The Koopa said with a smile, he wore a nice suit and a thick pair of glasses and had a toothbrush mustache. He had a German accent too.

"We need a loan for a restaurant."

"Okay, I need your identification, please."

Luigi looked to Mario and Mario laughed nervously, "um... i-identification?"

"Yes, we need to know who you are, you could be Mario and green Mario after all", he laughed at this.

"It's Luigi," Luigi stated.

"Excuse me?" The Koopa asked surprised.

"Um... h-his name...it'ss not green Mario its Luigi, j-just saying..."

The Koopa stared at him with an unreadable look, "I see... identification sirs, now." Luigi looked to Mario. "Is something the matter?"

"Yes um... we don't have identification just give us the money, please."

The Koopa gave them a dirty look, a look that was annoyed and suspicious at the same time. "Get out of my bank before I call in security. You don't want security sir."

Mario balled his hand into fists shaking with anger, he then started yelling angrily in Italian. "TU FIGLIO DI UN GOOMBA A CUI PENSI DI PARLARE? HO SERVITO CINQUE ANNI NEL REGNO DEI FUNGHI MARINES E THISI S IL GRAZIE CHE RICEVO? QUESTA BANCA È TERRIBILE E LE STRADE SONO COME IL TESTA DI BOVINA! Ucciderò le tue piccole protezioni di sicurezza che hai senza guscio!" Luigi waved his hands at Mario to stop, shaking his head frantically. Everyone in the bank went silent as this happened and listened to Mario's rant Mario finally stop breathing heavily and fists balled he looked around giving dirty looks. "Oops."

There was an awkward silence as they were stared at by every single person even the little children. "IT'S THE MARIO BROS LETS GET THEM!" Everyone charged at the Mario bros ready to kill or capture.

The Koopa behind the desk pressed a red button and an alarm went off and two pairs of hammer bros, a read shelled Koopa holding onto the chain of a chain chomp came out of a door that read security.

"DAMN IT MARIO!" Luigi pulled off his coat and hat, Mario did the same.

"You ready to fight bro?" Mario asked, a big smile on his face

"No, but I don't have a choice now do I?!" Luigi complained. They both took off their shells and put them to the ground and jumped on them making them fly off hitting everyone screams came from every direction as the enemies fell like flies.

"Come on Luigi!" Mario yelled taking out his hammer.

Luigi took his hammer out too as they raced for the door, the hammer bros blocked their way through.

"Oh no, you don't, you won't be leaving the building!"

"Bowser will give a nice promotion to us both for bringing your heads to him."

"Yeah, he will Mario said, IF you actually brought us in."

He grabbed Luigi's arm turned to the chain chomp and made a silly face at it, it grew enraged and raced towards them Mario and Luigi jumped up and the Hammer bros screamed as they got taken out by the chain chomp ramming them through the wall out into the street, the Koopa holding on for dear life screaming like a woman.

"Come on bro lets scat!"

"Right behind you brother!" The duo race out of the bank onto the streets, they quickly gathered attention.

"MARIO WHAT NOW?!" Luigi screamed.

"Watch and learn bro!" Mario tackled a Koopa and ripped her shell off, she screamed covering herself up.

"MARIO! THATS NO WAY TO TREAT A LADY!"

"Your right but this is a turtle, not a lady Luigi, surfs up bro!" He then started surfing down the street on the stolen Koopa shell.

Luigi rolled his eyes, he ran over to a Koopa that was downed, "I'm so sorry", he said as he stole his shell and raced off after his brother down the street. People screamed as they moved out of the way, some of them leaped up at them trying to knock them off the shells but they'd dodge and keep going. They went down an alleyway and got pulled into a random door, they both started fighting their assailant and were winning.

"WEH WEH WEH! STOOOOOOP WEEEEEH!"

"Waluigi?" Mario asked confused.

"Shouldn't you be selling tacos?" Luigi asked.

"Weh I do sell tacos but I have clones running the shop for me weh."

"Okay, so why did you help us?" Mario asked?

"Are you planning to turn us in?!" Luigi half accused.

"Weh, no I'm not turning you in, weh I come from Wario weh, he's heard you're having trouble opening up a restaurant weh. He'll help you with a loan weh."

"How can we trust you?" Mario asked.

"Weh you can't take it or leave it weh." He said smiling, his teeth were surprisingly straight, healthy and white.

Mario turned to Luigi, "what do you think Luigi?"

Luigi sighed, "obviously he can't be truste, Mario!"

"Weh, you can't whoop me though weheheheheheh."

Luigi balled his fists up taking a step towards him.

"I think your right Luigi", Mario stated cracking his knuckles.

"WEH WEH WEH! WAIT!" Waluigi smacked a tile on the wall and a secret passage opened up. "See? Weh, I swear on my taco stand that I am telling the truth weh."

"That doesn't mean much to us freak." Luigi said with a dirty look.

Waluigi took a large taco out of his pants, "weh fine, I give you the taco-supreme-promise that I am not misleading you weh." He got down on a knee and smashing it into his face. the entire taco was all over his face now, and in his mustache, and his eyebrows up his nose and even somewhat in his left ear.

"Pfff and?" Luigi questioned.

Waluigi got into Luigi's face making him take a few steps back, "weh, Waluigi will never breaks a taco-supreme-promise.

"Good enough for me", Mario stated.

"Weh follow me then weh." They walked inot the secret passage and it closed behind them.

"W-WHATS GOING ON?!" Luigi screamed.

"Weh, calm down it closes when you walk through it weh."

"Oh."


	4. Deal With A Morbidly Obese Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario and Luigi are taken to Wario to try and get a loan out to start their restaurant.

Mario and Luigi followed Waluigi through the tunnel for what seemed like hours.

"Hey Waluigi how much longer until we get to Wario?" Mario asked.

"Yeah this is getting ridiculous I can't see anything, I hope it's not super bright in that really hurts when that happens," Luigi complained.

"Weh, I dunno, it shouldn't take that much longer weh." He replied nonchalantly.

"What do you mean it should? How many times have you gone through this tunnel?" Mario asked confused.

"Weh like once or twice I guess weh. I have a map and I'm following the map weh."

"How can you see that map, I can't see the floor in front of my feet or even the gloves on my hands for that matter!" Luigi stated.

"Weh, I can't I'm just guessing the layout of the map as I look at it weh."

"WAIT WHAT?!" Both Mario brothers shouted in fear and concern with a hint of anger mixed in.

"Weh,whata? The tunnel only goes one-way weh."

"Really? Why do you need a map then?" Mario asked.

"Weh cause this could be the wrong way weh."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"! Luigi yelled getting mad now, his face was feeling hot and the sound of his gloves crunching as they balled into fists could be heard.

"Weh let me check the map weh..."

"YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE IT YOU, SO WHATS THE POINT IDIOT!" Mario yelled now getting mad as well.

"Weh stop yelling its hurting my ears weh, if we keep going straight we will reach the end and be able to meet Wario weh."

"How can you be sure?!" Luigi asked.

"Weh I can't but we don't have much choice weh."

Mario sighed, "he's right Luigi lets just keep following him if we get lost we get lost I guess."

"MAMAMIA!" Luigi shouted.

They kept going and soon a small light could be seen. "Hey bro can you see that or is it just me?" Luigi asked

"It's not just you I see it too bro!" Mario stated and started running.

"Weheheheh, see I told you, Waluigi delivers!"

They ignored him not having time to make a smart-ass remark as they sprinted towards the light. As it came into view they could see it more clearly, a fat man was sitting in a chair in front of a desk smiling at them widely at them.

"Yep, that's Wario, no one but Wario is that fat." Mario stated.

They all ran in the room and looked around, the place was as big as a castle and made out of gold. And then there was gold lying all over the place on the ground and the treasure and golden statues of Wario all over the place.

"WAAAHAHAHAHAHA! Hello Mario, and um... green Mario."

"Its LUIGI!"

"Wah, bitch does it look like I care wah?"

"No..."

"Wah, exactly. so I heard from my sources you two wanted to open a little restaurant wah."

"Who told you that?" Mario asked suspiciously.

"Wah, I have spies all over the planet- well more like the entire Galaxy but we won't get into that today wahahahahah!"

"WEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHHEH!"

Wario scowled t Waluigi and grabbed a golden cup and threw it at Waluigi, "WAH SHADDAP WAH!"

"WEEEEEHH!" Waluigi screamed as the cup hit him in the head knocking him out.

Wario snapped his fingers, a pretty brunette woman strutted up to Wario with a briefcase and handed it to him, Wario smiled as he snatched it away, wrapping an arm around her waist she went in for a kiss but Wario suddenly flung her away like garbage.

"KYAHHHHH!" She screamed as she flew across the room into a wall and fell on her back unconscious.

" Wah now then, let's talk business boys wah", Wario said with a smile as he opened the case to reveal rows upon rows of large golden coins.

"Mamamia! How many coins are in that case Wario?!" Luigi asked.

"Wah five hundred big ones, shrimp wah." Luigi gave him a dirty look, Wario only smiled wider at him.

"So what's the catch?" Mario asked. Arms crossed and an eyebrow raised at him.

"Wah, you gotta pay it back obviously stupid, that's about it wah."

"Nothing else?" Mario pushed.

Wah, Mario, I'm insulted wah, I feel you are calling me untrustworthy wah." Wario said with a frown and a hand on his heart.

"That's because I am, stupid," Mario stated bluntly, a cocky smile coming to his face.

Wario scowled, "WAH! I offer you help and you insult me like this WAH if you don't want it then say so and I'll throw you out of my castle WAH!" Wario stated standing up getting mad, his fists were balled tightly, his forearms were tense because of this.

Mario stared at him and Wario stared back, finally, Wario smiled, "hey look I'm just trying to help you, Mario. That's it, I help poor pathetic people such as yourself."

Mario balled his fists glaring, "fine."

"Mario are you crazy?"

"Luigi I can already smell that pizza, the money we need is right there we can't just let it go now! Think pf all we went through?!"

"Mario making a deal with Wario is like making a deal with the devil himself." Luigi stated staring at Mario with pleading eyes.

Mario sighed, "yeah well, even the devil can be beat bro."

"Mario... are you sure we should do this?"

"Yes."

Luigi sighed. "Alright, bro, I'm right behind you."

They turned to Wario, "you got a deal Wario", Mario stated.

"WAHAHAHAHAH! Excellent wah", he slammed a contract onto the table, a pen right next to the contract, "wah just sign both your names here and it'll be official wah."

Mario and Luigi walked up slowly and signed their names.

"Wah good, thanks for doing busines wah", he handed over the briefcase to Mario and pressed a red button, the floor opened up into a vacuum abd sucked them down screaming.

"WAH ENJOY YOUR PIZZERIA WAH!"


	5. First Employee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario and Luigi get their first employee ever.

"Its beautiful isn't it Luigi?" Mario asked, a loving smile on his face, no judgment could be seen on his face as he smiled at the run down building.

"No, its a piece of crap Mario!" Luigi stated in an unforgiving tone. The building itself was, as said before, run down. Holes were in the windows where children or possible man-children had thrown rocks through them. Holes were in the walls too, and the door was hanging onto the frame by only half of the hinge. What was left of the windows had dust on it one could only imagine how thick it was, it was a nightmare for someone with allergies.

"Hey, it's not that bad Luigi your always so negative! Mario griped at Luigi."

"Its got holes all over the place, the door is falling off." He responded bluntly.

"So?"

"THE DOOR IS CLOSED MARIO! Besides that dust is probably an inch thick its been abandoned for years, and you know how bad my allergies get Mario! Besides, it'll take all the money we got from Wario to get it fixed up."

"Nonsense, you and I know how to fix that up, together we can have it done in a week without spending a dime."

"You're not wrong but I'd rather look somewhere else first Mario."

"Fine, where do you suggest then?"

"Coconut Mall."

"You're joking."

"I'm not, its a busy place they have nice looking buildings -"

"And they are expensive Luigi!"

"We can make the money back easy Mario, face it bro its the best choice and you know it!"

Mario sighed rubbing his temples. "Mamamia you really like to mouth off sometimes you know that Luigi? You should work on fixing that, but we can try your little plan, but if it fails its all on you, Luigi."

"Fair enough", Luigi took out his phone and called coconut mall. it rang a bit before someone finally picked up. "Hi, I'm calling because I'd like to rent out a spot in your mall. My name is Luigi. Luigi. LU-I-GI. Oh for Koopa's sakes, I'm Mario's brother. MY NAME IS NOT GREEN MARIO! IT'S LUIGI! LUIGI LUIGI LUIGIIIIII!" Luigi huffed and puffed his eyes twitching and a vein in his head was popped out and his fists were balled up. "Oh... you don't... oh okay... could you check, please? Yes, I can hold."

"What's going on Luigi?" Mario asked.

"He called me green Mario," Luigi grumbled.

"Yeah, I guessed that, but I mean what is going on?" Mario pushed.

"Oh, well apparently they don't have room for us, they are checking right now- oh ye hello? oh... you don't... okay.. you checked right? Wait what- CHECK PLEASE DAMN IT I ASKED YOU THAT ALREADY AND YOU SAID OKAY, I THOUGHT YOU WERE DOING JUST THAT! H-Hello? Hello?! She hung up on me, THAT BITCH!" Luigi threw his phone on the ground and stomped on it numerous times, face red with rage, when he finally calmed down he picked up the pieces of his phone. "Oops..."

Mario smiled as he put an arm around Luigi's shoulders, "so, about that piece of crap building..."

Luigi sighed, "fine."

"Great", Mario took his phone out and made a call. "Hey Toad, about that place, I got Luigi on my side, we'll take it!"

The rest of that week was literally Mario and Luigi sweeping the place up, Mario kept shouting GOTTA SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP! As he swept the floor, Luigi found it funny the first three times but by the fiftieth time Luigi was ready to pull his hair out, this only made Mario do it more though as he made the classic troll face at him forcing Luigi into a toddler like rage. They also ordered a lot of stuff in, tables, chairs a cash register and what-not. Luigi also made a hiring sign and hung it up in the window. The place was clean now, not spotless but clean, almost ready to open. Mario and Luigi were setting up chairs around the tables when they heard the door ring.

They both looked up to see a Toad, he had a handle-bar mustache and a hardened face, or at least for a Toad it was hard. He was well-built and tall for a Toad, the same height as Mario.

"Hi, I saw the hiring sign and would like a job please, I've got my resume and right no so if you could look it over and consider me I'd appreciate it." He said with a smile, his tone was confident and loud.

Mario smiled as he walked over to him, they shook hands, "hey buddy what's your name? Nice grip, by the way, I respect a man with a manly grip."

"I'm Tod. And thank you."

"You look familiar Tod."

"I'm flattered!" He said with a chuckle, "I was that one guard at the door a few weeks ago. I quit because Toadsworth is a massive prick. And I love pizza."

"I hear ya brother, take a seat at the table Tod." He did so and Luigi sat down oo with Mario, they both looked over the resume. "So you were a soldier before."

"A guard technically, but yeah its a branch of the Mushroom Kingdom's military." He stated.

"Yeah, my brother and I here are veterans ourselves, but that's a topic for another time, the point is we support the military and know you'll be a fine addition to our team. I'm willing to hire you right here on the spot, bro what do you think?"

"Hmm, I dunno..." Luigi stared at the Toad unsure.

"Mister Luigi I assure you that-"

"Wait wait wait, what did you just call me?!" Luigi demanded standing up from the chair faster than he should have.

"Luigi bro calm down it's not-"

"Mario stop it! Answer me what did you call me?!"

"I uh, called you Luigi, that's your name, right?" He asked nervously rather comfortable with Luigi's sudden outburst.

Luigi smiled as tears ran down his face, "YES!" He grabbed Tod and kissed his cheeks a few times, Tod stared at him confused and horrified because he didn't know what was going on.

"Um... are you okay?!" Tod asked as he tried to push Luigi away.

"People call him green Mario a lot Mario stated casually."

"I see... so um... about the job do I -"

"YES! YES, YOUR HIRED!" Luigi shouted laughing, tears of joy streaming down his face.

"Oh, um.. good... so when do I start?"

"You can start now actually, we don't have uniforms yet but- LUIGI GETO OFF HIM YOU RETARD!"

Luigi quickly let go of Tod but kept shaking his hand, "Grazie! Grazie!" Luigi shouted, he was so happy he couldn't help but speak in the language of his grandparents

"Luigi seriously your going to make him quit before he even starts. Stop."

Luigi nodded and wiped the tears away. Mario gave Tod a rag and he started shining the floor.


	6. Yoshi Nough said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshi is in this chapter

Mario sighed as he smiled looking around the pizzeria, a tear ran down his cheek, he snapped his fingers and Tod wiped it with a kerchief.

"Thank you, Tod", he said sniffling. "Its beautiful isn't it Luigi?"

Luigi smiled teary eyed, "it sure is bro", Luigi replied, bottom lip trembling.

The pizzeria was finally finished, tables were set up with chairs, the tables didn't have tablecloths but it was okay they could buy some another time when they had more money. The floor had been renovated, the kitchen was all set up and they had lights up above their heads. Suddenly the door opened, and footsteps came into the pizzeria.

"WHO DARES TO DISTURB SUCH A LOVELY MOMENT?!" Mario roared in rage.

"Hi-yo, I saw the hiring sign outside yo and would like to apply for a job yo." Yoshi said in his annoyingly funny accent.

"Oh. Well uh, Luigi go ake Tod into the back and train him in making pizzas and pasta." Mario said in a bored tone.

"Gotcha bro, come on Tod its time to learn the art of pizza making," Luigi said to Tod, motioning for him to follow.

"I never knew you could make pizzas Luigi," Tod said surprised.

"Silly Mushroom, we're Italian! All Italians can make pizza and pasta!" Luigi exclaimed as they walked into the kitchen.

"Yoshi take a seat, please," Mario said.

"You got it boss, yo."

"Calm down you're not hired yet Yoshi. So tell me, Yoshi, why do you think you're so qualified that you can just walk on up in here like this, no resume not dressed up just coming in here NAKED AS THE DAY YOU WERE BORN EXPECTING TO BE HIRED! WELL LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING BUDDY, THIS IS NOT A NUDIST COLONY, OKAY?!"

Yoshi stared at him blankly. "Mario, I worked with you for years as your personal chauffeur yo. I helped you save the princess and I've always been naked yo, why didn't you say anything then if you had a problem yo? That all said yo am I not qualified to work in a food environment?"

"Hm, you have a point, okay Yoshi you're hired!" Mario exclaimed happily putting out his hand, but quickly retracted it, "wait can you cook a pizza or pasta at all?"

"No, but I can learn yo."

"Fair enough, now shake my hand you magnificent bastard!" Yoshi took Mario hand and shook it very lightly.

"Yoshi, you gotta be firmer than that its an interview!"

"I can't help it I don't have a strong hand grip yo."

"We'll work on it, come on into the kitchen so I can train you."

"Okay yo," Yoshi said as he followed Mario into the kitchen.

Luigi was back there teaching Tod to make the pizzas singing, "this is the way we roll the dough roll the dough this is the way we roll the dough all through the day!"

Mario got beside Luigi, "scooch over a bit bro, I gotta train Yoshi."

"Oh, well good on you Yoshi, great to have you here!"

"Good to be here yo."

"Okay, enough small talk, get back to singing."

"Right." Luigi continued singing.

Mario turned to Yoshi, "watch me carefully Yoshi, don't even blink!" Mario then took some dough and started rolling it singing the same song as Luigi, after he was done rolling it he turned to Yoshi, "okay Yoshi now you do it."

"Okay, I got you yo." Yoshi then grabbed the dough with his tongue and ate it, including Luigi and Tod's.

"Hey! Yoshi!"

"YOSHI NOOOOO!" Mario lunged at Yoshi but Luigi quickly tackled him to the ground putting him in a full nelson. Mario was foaming at the mouth and trying to rip his clothes off and was beginning to howl and bark too. "Yoshi, I think you'd be better off on register!" Luigi yelled, face red as he struggled to keep Mario in the hold.

"Okay yo, just let me eat a little more -"

"NO!" Mario and Luigi both yelled at him. "GET ON REGISTER, I'LL SEND MARIO IN THERE AS SOON AS HE'S COOLED OFF!"

"Okay yo." Yoshi casually walked out of the kitchen to the register.


	7. Grand opening!

Mario smiled as he put an 'open' sign in the window, "we're now open for business!" Mario exclaimed happily. "Alright everyone to your posts! Luigi, Tod kitchen, Yoshi come with me to the register."

Luigi soluted, "you got it, bro!" He led Tod into the kitchen with that.

Hours passed and not a single person came into the pizzeria, "Mamamia! This is getting ridiculous."

"Well, it's only been a few hours yo." Yoshi stated as he toyed around with the register.

"Yes but still, we should have a lot more customers coming in than we do right now," Mario stated bluntly.

"So at least one then yo?"

"Exactly!" Mario exclaimed happily, glad to finally be understood. Suddenly a Toad walked into the pizzeria.

"HAI!" He screamed obnoxiously as he walked over to the counter.

Mario smiled, "hello sir, what will you be having today?"

"I don't know what do you sell?"

"Food," Mario stated bluntly.

"Well, no shit sherlock but what kind of food?" Toad countered.

Mario stared at Toad surprised not expecting that reply, "well, we have pizza and pasta right now."

"Oh. I'LL HAVE A CHEESE PIZZA HA HA!" Toad screeched like a banshee.

"Okay, well you don't need to yell buddy," Mario said getting annoyed.

"SORRY!"

Mario cringed as he felt his ears bleed, "that'll be three coins please sir."

Toad put five coins ino Mario's hand and Mario gave it to Yoshi to put into the register. "HEY LUIGI! GET A CHEESE PIZZA OUT HERE PRONTO!" Mario screamed so loud the walls shook slightly.

"On it bro!" Luigi shouted back from the kitchen.

"It'll be a while Toad, why not take a seat and relax?"

"OKAY!" Toad screamed as he went and plopped down in a chair.

Mario pat Yoshi on the shoulder with a smile, "you got it bud, your on your own now."

"Okay yo, I got this yo," Yoshi said calmly as Mario walked into the kitchen. Mario brought the pizza out to Yoshi in a box who put it on the counter, "yo your pizza is done yo!"

"OKAY!" Toad screamed as he ran over to the pizza grabbing he left, ITS REALLY HOT IN HERE! He screamed as he left the building .

"Mamamia, you're telling me Toad", Mario walked into the kitchen putting a hand on Luigi and leaning on him, "bro, we need an air conditioner."

"We can have one built in later on I guess, after all, I always have wondered how many Toads it'd take to install an air conditioner."

"NO ONE KNOWS- BECAUSE THEY'RE SO DARN STUPID!" Mario and Luigi shouted the last part in unison, laughing hysterically afterward.

"Hey you guys know I'm a Toad, watch your mouths!" Tod yelled at them angrily.

"Oh calm down Tod, we're just messing around", Luigi said still chuckling.

"Yeah besides, most Toads are pretty dumb, no offense", Mario stated.

Tod rolled his eyes.

"Seriously though there is no way I'm letting a Toad try and install an air conditioner in here after all the sweat and hard labor you and I poured into this joint... not after last time", Mario stated in a serious tone, he started fingering a long scar on his cheek as memories flooded back to him. "We'll buy the parts at the junkyard sometime and install it ourselves."

"Fair enough", Luigi stated.


	8. The Security Guard

Its been a week since the pizzeria opened and a moderate amount of business was made in the week, they still didn't have an air conditioner, but the light bill was getting paid so they dealt with it.

Yoshi gave a Shy-guy his pizza and he left, "have a nice day yo!" The shy-guy waved at him as he left the restaurant. A tall man with scars all over his face walked into the pizzeria to the front counter. "Hello yo, may I take your money yo?"

"Huh?" Replied the man confused.

"YOSHI FOR THE FIFTH TIME THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SAY TO THE CUSTOMER!" Mario shouted from the kitchen.

"Oops, well whatever what do you want yo?" Yoshi asked casually.

"I'm not here to order food I'm here for the security guard job."

Mario and Luigi both came from the kitchen at that Mario pointed back into the kitchen, "bro I need you to man the kitchen for me."

"Mario, it's our restaurant we both need to look at the security guard."

"Fine come with us sir to our office we'll talk there."

"Okay sounds good", he said with a smile, they all went into the backroom, Mario sat in a big comfy chair Luigi looked around and looked to Mario confused, Mario nodded and pulled out a wooden baby chair for him to sit in. Luigi rolled his eyes but sat down next to Mario his eyes barely reached above the desk they all sat at.

"Well thank you for coming to this interview mister um..." Mario looked at the man expectantly.

"Yamcha, sir." He answered with a big smile.

"Ah good, Yamcha", Mario put his hand out to shake, "I'm Mario and this here is my brother Luigi." Yamcha shook hands with Mario, and with his other hand, he shook Luigi's hand so his arms were crossed like an ex. "You've got a good grip, we need that in our security here."

"Really I'd never think you'd have that much trouble here."

"You'd be surprised." Mario replied

"Mario this guy looks really tough look at those scars on his face," Luigi whispered to Mario, a big smile on his face, he seemed to really want the guy for the job.

Mario looked at the scars and nodded, "you have a point, Luigi."

"Tough? Me? Oh, n- OH YEAH, I'M SUPER TOUGH!"

"I bet you are mister Yamcha." Mario replied pleasantly.

"Yep, see um... back where I come from I'm uh... the toughest guy there... Yeah! Everyone respects me and when there's a threat they call me! Kinda annoying but ya know, with great power comes great responsibility." He said putting his hands behind his head and putting his leg up on the other to relax.

"Ha! I know how that is! I'm always having to save the princess from this Bowser guy it's so annoying!"

"Oh... uh... yeah sure is... that's kindas why I left ya know? Everyone wanted a piece of the Yamcha, and it just got overwhelming. I'm too good to stay in one place anyway, too tough too, totally tough. So, soooooo tough."

"That's good because we want the toughest guywe can get for this job."

"Yeah, I also once stole this one guy's girl-"

"I'm sorry but this isn't really needed -" Luigi interrupted only to get interrupted himself

"Well, first I pounded her and destroyed their relationship -"

"Well that's nice and all but -" Mario spoke this time before getting interrupted too.

"FUCK YOU VEGETA!" Yamcha yelled in a fiery rage.

"Excuse me?" Mario asked confused.

"Oh uh, nothing, Vegeta is some whimp, weakest fighter in all the land where I come from, the butt of every joke! Hahaha!" Yamcha laughed nervously.

"I see... well mister Yamcha you are officially hired."

"Great! When do I get paid?" Yamcha asked excitedly.

"Um... whenever I feel like paying you Mister Yamcha."

"Oh uh, okay whatever I guess, can I start now then?"

"Of course, you may" Mario tossed a security uniform to Yamcha, "get dressed in the bathroom sir, you'll work from start to close and get paid by however much I feel like paying you when I feel like paying you."

"Okay, I guess."

Toadsworth sat in his office, his mustache was in its jamii's as he read it a story to help it fall asleep, it was its naptime. Suddenly a loud knock came to the door, "oh for heaven's sake, what is it?!" Toadsworth griped at them.

The door opened and in walked a Toad guard, "Um... sir... it seems the Mario brothers opened up their pizza place."

"Oh no, that's impossible Toadsworth said with a chuckle, I told them not to, and even called the bank and told them not to give them a loan, you must have heard wrong or be pulling some prank, it's not April fools captain, why are you wasting my time with this nonsense?"

"Well um, actually sir..." the guard put the newspaper on Toadworth's desk.

Toadsworth put his reading glasses over his regular glasses and read the paper, "hm... WHAT?! I DON'T BELEIVE IT HOW?!"

"I-I don't know sir, but somehow they were able to. Rumor has it that they got it from pole dancing at the Koopa club. Should I send a fleet of soldiers to arrest them?"

"Grrr... no. You and your men are too weak and useless to stand a chance against the Mario brothers, I'll take care of them myself." He hopped down from his chair and marched out of the office, a look of anger on his face. All the Toads shivered and shrank down at the sight of his angry face."It's time I show these plumbers my true power."


	9. Toadsworth's True Power Part 1

Yoshi was on cash register duty, as usual, no one had really come in yet though, Yosh was on his phone playing Mario jump. Toad and Toadette suddenly walked into the restaurant "HAI!" He screamed with a big stupid smile.

"HIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Toadette screamed after him in her shrillly annoying voice.

"Hi-yo what can I get you two-yo?"

"WE'RE ON A DATE SO GIVE US A CHEESE PIZZA TO SHARE!" Toad screeched like a banshee."

"Okay-yo, but do me a favor and STOP YELLING-YO!" Yoshi shouted at them.

"Yoshi treat the customers with more respect than that!" Mario called from the kitchen.

"Sorry-yo, they want a cheese pizza by the way."

"Gotcha, just remember not to yell at the customers anymore or you're fired!"

"That'll be five coins, please-yo," Yoshi said bluntly to Toad

"OKAY!" Toad screamed as loud as he possibly could and gave Yoshi the three coins.

"Will it be for here or to go-yo?"

"HERE! IT'S FOR HERE HA HA!"

"Ugh fine-yo take a seat and the food will be out soon-yo."

"OKAY THANK YOU!" He screamed as Toad and Toadette sat down at the table. The pizza was soon done and put in front of them. "THANK YOU!" Toad screamed so loud his face was red and veins popped from his neck.

Yoshi rolled his eyes wanting them to hurry up and leave.

Suddenly an entire line of people were lined up at the cash register ready to get food.

"Yo-Mario, we got a lot of business-yo, so get ready to work hard-yo!"

One after the other Yoshi took their orders screaming them out. "We need to get some sticky notes or something with a little rack or something so Yoshi can write the orders down instead of yelling all the time", Luigi stated.

"Nah, I can remember all this stuff in my head bro, trust me", Mario stated calmly as he flipped the pizza dough in the air.

"Well, either way, I'm really impressed with how much business we are getting so far, this really was a good idea", Mario, Luigi stated with a smile.

"Of course, it is bro, this is the only place to get pizza in all the Mushroom Kingdom and pizza is the key to short-term happiness."

"Yeah if the world would just share a big pizza there'd be peace. For about five minutes at least."

"So true Luigi," Mario stated looking to the ceiling, as though he had a dream.

"Do you guys ever listen to yourselves talk? I mean come on! You two are so weird!" Todd stated with a chuckle.

"Get used to it Tod you work with us now!" Mario retorted.

"Um... Mario! Luigi! Someone wants to speak with the managers -"

"Oh, shut up you worthless lizard! Mario brothers get out here and explain yourselves!" Todd went white with fear at the anger in Toadsworth's voice.

"Damn it, its Toadsworth! I'm sicking Yamcha on him!"

"No! Don't make Toadsworth anymore mad, you don't know his true power!" Todd warned, fear on his face.

"Oh pipe down Todd, stay here and continue making pizzas me and Luigi and take care of the old geezer." Mario motioned for Luigi to follow him and they both walked out of the back room, "what is it Toadsworth?" Mario asked annoyed, his head held high and fists on his hips, the customers stood around watching.

"Can I get my pizza now?!"

No, this place is forbidden! I don't know where you got the money to open up a pissymaria but it ends now, tell everyone to leave and close up."

"First off its a pizzeria and screw you ya old geezer, buy something or get lost!"

"Don't make me mad Mario!" Toadsworth warned, wiggling his stache in anger.

"YAMCHA!" Mario yelled.

Yamcha was snoring in the corner sitting in a chair but awoke and fell on his face in alarm. "WAH?! Wh-whats going on?!" Yamcha stammered frantically.

"Get this clown out of my-" he noticed Luigi's glare "- ahem, our restaurant."

Yamcha looked at the little mushroom person standing angrily in front of the brothers and smiled. Oh, thank goodness something easy. He walked over to him, " okay sir, you gotta leave, sorry."

Toadsworth looked up at Yamcha, "get lost before I kill you, you second-rate loser."

Yamcha glared at him, "okay that's it, square up!"

Toadsworth smiled, and widened his stance and balled his fists up, "gladly", Toadsworth growled which turned to a yell, at first nothing happened, just Toadsworth making a public scene, but then a vein popped up on his head, his muscles rumbled and rippled and suddenly the sky outside grew dark, Toadsworth's muscles grew bigger, his height grew a foot, he actually had legs and kneecaps for some reason. electricity started sparkling all around him, his voice grew deeper and white hair started growing under his toad cap and his mustache grew too, his pupils rolled back into his head also. Everyone there stood staring awestruck at this, Tod cowered in the back peeking his head from the side to watch. Suddenly the windows broke from the sheer power of Toadworth's transformation, the floorboards started breaking too, Luigi started freaking out, Mario barely managed to keep his cool as he watched in confusion. Yoshi also cowered under the counter whimpering in fear.

Yamcha stared, sweat dripping from his face and his legs shaking in fear. The entire roof was blown off the building to who knows where. Toadsworth suddenly relaxed, smiling confidently. "now you all see, my true form, are you ready to stop this nonsense now?" Toadsworth was now the same height as the undertaker, white hair which went down to his hips now flowed freely, floating as though under water, so did his mustache which was now five feet in length on each stache-half. Electricity sparkled all around him, the only thing the same size as before was his itty bitty head.

"Wait, if you're this strong why do we need to save Peach all the time?! do it your damn self, stud!"

Toadsworth laughed, "you still don't get it do you, Mario? We all have a purpose in this world, my purpose is to bitch and moan and be super annoying, Todd's purpose is to try to protect the Princess from Bowser but fail miserably and mope in a corner and cry like a little girl while eating a tub of ice cream. YOUR purpose is to save the princess and clean up our failures. NOT TO EAT. NOT TO SLEEP, NOT EVEN TO BREATH." We all must follow our purpose, and you WILL follow yours, I'll make sure of it." He then turned to Yamcha, "last chance, get lost before I kill you."

Yamcha pee'd his pants as he gulped, he got in his stance, however, "n-no way! I can take you", he stood there in his stance frozen staring at Toadsworth sweat dribbling down his face, this power level... so strong... it rivals Goku's full power... but... I need this job... Yamcha tensed up as he glared at Toadsworth suddenly he shot forward barely able to be seen he reached Toadsworth and started attacking, "WOLF FANG FIST!" He hit Toadsworth with all he had but when he finished not a scratch was on Toadsworth.

Toadsworth smiled, one half of his stach reared up to Yamcha's face, "BITCH PLEASE!" Suddenly Toadsworth's stach bitch slapped him across the face knocking him into a nearby wall which exploded into dust and splinters, Yamcha went through three houses and then he was still. Luigi ran over to Yamcha and put a finger to the artery on his neck to check his pulse.

"LUIGI HOW'S HE DOING?!" Mario hollered over to him.

"He... HIS NECK IS BROKEN AND HE DOESN'T HAVE A PULSE, HES DEAD!" Luigi yelled in fear.

"DAMN IT YAMCHA GOT YAMCHA'D AGAIN!" Mario yelled in rage,he turned to Toadsworth, "THATS IT! TOADSWORTH I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR CRAP! ME AND LUIGI ARE GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"

Luigi ran over to "Mario are you sure about-"

"SHUT IT LUIGI THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE A COWARD!" Mario warned as he pushed the sleeves of his shirt up, its time to fight, Todd, keep making pizzas, Yoshi stay on the Cash register in case anyone decides to order a pizza.

"A-are you kidding me?" Todd said in disbelief.

"G-gotcha-yo!" Yoshi whimpered from under the counter.

Toadsworth smiled, "I see you are intent on fighting me, well fine then, I'll give you a small lick from the lollipop which is MY AWESOME POWER!" He smashed his fists together making a loud bang like that of a hunting rifle then burst forward at the both of them he slammed his fist into what was left of the floorboards in front of them, they both barely jumped out of the way as wood exploded, splintering everything nearby. Surprisingly a shy-guy was at the counter ordering a pizza as all of this happened. Mario and Luigi both took out their fire flowers powered up and began shooting fireballs at Toadsworth Toadsworth laughed as the fireballs bounced off him like peanuts. "FOOLS! DON'T YOU GET IT?! I'M UNBEATABLE!" He clapped his hands together making a soundwave fly towards the Mario brothers it sent them flying out of the remains of the restaurant and separated them both. Luigi flew into someone's bathroom sink, a Toadette screamed shrilly in fear and surprised at this, she was taking a bubble bath and hid her nakedness with her arms and the bubbles.

Luigi's fa e went red he stared a moment like a pervert before freaking out, "M-MAMA-MIA I'M SO SORRY MADAM!" Luigi scrambled out of the now decimated sink and out the hole from whence he came.

Mario was sent flying into someone's kitchen. Right into a boiling pot of soup. He screamed as he jumped out into the ceiling- OOF! He landed in the soup and screamed but this time was careful to climb out instead of jumping out carelessly. "Mama-mia, Toadsworth, you are going down!" Mario ran and jumped out of the hole in the wall he met up with Luigi, you okay bro?

Luigi rubbed his left shoulder "I'm... able to walk so I'll deal with the pain, what about you?" Luigi asked in concern.

"Me? I was almost boiled alive BUT I'LL LIVE!" Mario shouted angrily.

"Yes, you will live Mario, but only because I allow it," Toadsworth stated as he stood in front of them smiling confidently.

"You. I almost got boiled alive because of you!" Mario shouted.

"And I almost saw a naked lady because of you!" Luigi shouted angrily, he forced himself not to smile because he secretly liked it.

"It can all end if you simply give in."

"Never!" Both Mario brothers yelled and rushed him punching and kicking him with everything they had, Toadsworth suddenly grabbed Luigi by his arms and legs and lifted him up over his head.

"WAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Luigi yelped as he struggled against Toadsworth to no avail.

"We only need one Mario brother, and you green Mario are not needed." He brought Luigi's back on his teeny tiny head smiling sadistically.

OH MY GOSH, MY NAME ISN'T GREEN MARIO ITS-" Luigi suddenly screamed as a loud snap-crack-pop rang out, Mario watched in horror as Toadsworth threw Luigi's limp body to the ground like a wet rag.

Toadsworth put his hand up and a bright green ball of energy formed in his hand, "goodbye green Mario, you will not be missed by anyone", Toadsworth laughed evilly as he shot the ball of energy at Luigi.

"My...name... isn't...green...Mario... it's..."

"LUIGI!" Mario screamed as he jumped in front of his brother and the attack he took out his cape and fearlessly whipped Toadsworth's attack right back at him, he didn't expect this and before he could react he was hit in the gut with his own attack and slammed into a house which exploded into a fiery blaze on contact.

"MY HOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSE! WHERE WILL ME AND MY GIRLFIREND LIVE NOW?!" Toad screamed as loud as he could, his eyes looked like they'd pop from their sockets.

"MY CAKE! AND MY KITCHEN! WHAT WILL I BAKE NOW?!" Toadette screamed shrilly.

"Mario held Luigi in his arms looking down at him with tears in his eyes, "oh Luigi, you were right this was a terrible idea, we should have never done this! It's all my fault..."

"No...I...never...said ...and...don't blame your...self...it's all Toadsworth's fault...don't... worry about... me...Mario... you have to... defeat ...Toadsworth...he's... such a ...prick..."

Mario laughed at this wiping tears from his eyes, "yeah, he is ain't he?"

Luigi brought a shaky hand to Mario's face, "Mario... no matter what he... tells you... don't you dare submit to that... pricks... demands... do you...under...stand?" Luigi wheezed out each word, wincing with every one of them.

"Don't worry bro, I promise I won't back down no matter what happens, I'll die first, you have my word as a fat-ass." Suddenly Toadsworth burst from the flames of the now decimated house. Blood seeped from his mouth and his stomach was now burnt.

"I have to admit, I'm impressed, you truly are worthy of the name Super Mario. However, knowing this, I'm through playing games with you, I'm going full throttle, either you submit to me or you will be destroyed."

"I'll die before I submit to you Toadsworth."

He frowned at Mario, "so be it then."

My power star is my only hope, I gotta beat him fast though, and I only have the one... it's risky but it's my only chance. Mario glared at Toadsworth as sweat dribbled down his face, he looked up at the dark sky. Stars above, please be on my side. Mario thought to himself nervously as he prepared to even the odds.


	10. Toadsworth's True Power part 2

Rain poured down all around the Mushroom Kingdom, thunder booming the sound could be heard for miles. Mario stared at Toadsworth, he could feel the power emanating from him, there was one way and one way only to even have a chance at beating him. He went into his pocket and pulled out his only Power Star, he raised it to the sky, Mario felt the power of the Star coursing through his body he smiled as his entire body was enveloped in a rainbow of colors and with that, raced towards Toadsworth He threw a punch right at his face Toadsworth barely blocked as he countered with a strike of his own. The two combatants returned blow for blow blocking each one the other threw. They were moving so fast that they couldn't even be seen by anyone else, all that was heard was the loud boom boom from the force of their hits.

Todd watched in fearful awe at this as he struggled just to stay on his feet from just the sheer power of the sound waves alone, " wicked..." I- I see the outline of them everytime they hit... I think, it happens so fast I might be seeing things, and these sound waves, I think they're shaking the entire planet..." Sweat dripped from his face from fear, "These two are so strong it's just frightening..."

"T...Todd..."

Todd turned to Luigi who struggled to get his words out he got on his knees and lifted Luigi's head, "whats-up Luigi?"

"G...G...Get... back ... in the... kitchen..."

Todd just stared at him his mind was blank, "wait what?"

"The... kitchen... you... need to... make... pizzas... for ... the... cust...umers..."

Todd glared at Luigi, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! NO ONE IS GETTING PIZZAS RIGHT NOW LUIGI COME ON I WANT TO WATCH THIS, ITS THE COOLEST FIGHT EVER!"

"people...need...pizzas Todd... get...back...in...there...or...your fired..."

"UGH FINE!" Todd stomped back into the pizzeria to the kitchen.

As soon as Todd went inside Mario and Toadsworth crashed into a house destroying over half of it, on the second floor Cleveland was on the second floor taking a bath.

"WHAT THE HAIL?!" He said aloud looking around as the rain poured into his house, A crack and a screech was heard as his bathtub moved towards the edge, "no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOO!" The tub fell from the top floor all the way to the ground below. Cleveland was fine but shaken. "Damn it! Ah just cain't catch a break can ah?!"

Mario and Toadsworth clashed, locking hands as they pushed against the other, the ground quaked and rumbled as it opened up before them from their sheer forceful power.

"It appears we are at an impass", Toadsworth noted through grit teeth, his hands and arms shaking just like Marios, "or at least... for the moment." He stated a smile forming under the flowing bushy bush on his face.

Mario stared at him in fear, before Mario could even think about how bad this was, the star wore off and Mario was left as his self. The star power suddenly wore off, Toadsworth grabbed Mario by his neck with one hand and lifted him high over his head, Mario choked and gagged as he scraped at Toadsworth's hand trying to pull get free so he could breath again, legs kicking and body flailing about trying to get free. His face was red and his eyes were bulging from his head, Mario tried pulling the thumb to try and loosen the grip but Toadsworth was too strong.

"Hahahahahah! It's over Mario, I've won, and you WILL submit, or you will die." Mario shook his head stubbornly, his face red and drool coming from his mouth as he gasped and gurgled. Toadsworth pulled him closer to his face, "I can't hear your head shake boy, speak up!" He loosened his grip enough for Mario to be able to barely speak.

Mario quickly grabbed at Toadsworth's face and pulled back showing him his fist as he choked out, "I got your nose." Toadsworth's face became that of complete and utter horror, he put a hand to his face and when he didn't feel a nose he screamed like a woman dropping Mario in the process.

Mario fell to the ground with a great big thud and an "OOF!" He coughed and gasped for air as he held his throat and sat up and soon stood to his feet.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOT MY NOSE! PLEASE GIVE IT BACK TO ME NOW!" Toadsworth went to grab Mario.

"If you touch me I'll crush your nose and eat it!"

Toadsworth fell to his knees as tears streamed down his face as he cried like a big baby, "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PLEASE DON'T EAT MY NOSE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

"Anything?" Mario said with a big sly smile

"YES YES ANYTHING, ANYTHING YOU WANT!"

"Pinkie promise not to hurt me or my brother, or destroy our pizzeria anymore!"

"OKAY OKAY, I WILL WILL JUST-"

"And leave us alone unless you mean to buy a pizza."

"ABSOLUTELY! PLEASE JUST GIVE ME MY NOSE AND-"

"And pay for all the damages to our pizzeria."

"What?! NEVER! WHY SHOULD I PAY FOR YOUR STUFF TO BE FIXED?!"

"Because you broke it!"

"I SHAN'T DO IT! "

Mario slowly brought Toadsworth's nose to his mouth.

"WAIT! OKAY OKAY", Toadsworth grabbed Mario's pinkie with his pinkie, "I PINKIE PROMISE NOT TO... HURT YOU OR DESTROY YOUR LITTLE PIZZA HUT."

"Pizzeria."

"WHATEVER! I ALSO PROMISE TO... pay for.. the damages..."

"Good", Mario punched Toadsworth between the eyes, "there you go."

"Wait... I... I don't even have a nose! Toadsworth shouted in surprise, he glared at Mario, you tricked me! Why you little", he went in to grab at Mario's throat but was stopped by an unknown force he struggled against it until he fell to his knees, "ugh! what... what's happening to me?!"

"You made a pinkie promise, and everyone knows you can't break a pinkie promise!"

Toadsworth groaned as a bright light surrounded him and then an explosion which radiated across the land for who knows how far, Toadsworth was forced to revert back to his original form. glared at Mario, he stood to his feet and pointed an accusing finger at him, "I'll personally make sure you never get another cake again!" He then walked back to the castle passed all the rumble and destruction caused by them as if it weren't there.

Mario ran over to Luigi, "here bro", he took out a mushroom and he jumped up to his feet.

"Man oh man do I feel good, thanks, Mario! Say how did you defeat him?"

"I'm super Mario! I outsmarted him with ease!"


	11. Yoshi Nough said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshi pays a visit to the pizzeria and applies for a job.

Three days have passed since Toadsworth and Mario, and Luigi duked it out, a construction crew was at the pizzeria working fixing it up, banging and ringing from the machines could be heard throughout the town.

"Business sure has gone down yo, so many homeless people, it's sad really yo," Yoshi said as he looked around at all the homeless Toads, children were crying along with adults. It was hard not to see since most of the walls were destroyed.

"Yeah well, thank Toadsworth, he's a big baby who throws temper tantrums when he doesn't get his way," Mario said from the kitchen, sitting in a chair with his chin in his hand with boredom.

Bowser suddenly walked, his kids followed, "OH NO ITS BOWSER YO!" Yoshi yelled, Mario quickly ran out of the kitchen with a hammer in his hands he jumped the counter jumped up at his face and swung the hammer at his head, Bowser ducked under it and jumped back.

"BRA BRA BRA BRA?!"

"Don't act surprised, you obviously came here to fight me!"

"BRA BRA BRA BRA!"

"Yeah, stupid plumber!" Yelled Wendy, Bowser turned around and gave her a glare then turned back to Mario.

"No way Bowser your kind aren't welcome here, take your turtle self and your turtle fam back to your side of the-"

Bowser pulled out a bag of coins, it was a large green bag it clinked as he held them out, "BRA BRA BRA."

Mario snatched it away and took the coins to the kitchen, "tell Yoshi your order, Bowser."

Bowser marched up to the counter, "BRA BRA BRA BRA BRA BRA BRA"

W-what? I can't understand you yo! Yoshi stated confused.

"HE SAID HE WANTS A TRIPLE EXTRA EXTRA LARGE STUFFED CRUST PIZZA WITH EXTRA CHEESE ON TOP, EXTRA CHEESE IN THE CRUST, EXTRA MEAT, EXTRA GREASE, AND MUSHROOMS SO it's HEALTHIER!" Mario yelled from the kitchen.

"OH OKAY YO, HE SAID HE WANTS A RIPLE EXTRA EXTRA LARGE STUFFED CRUST PIZZA WITH EXTRA CHEESE ON T-"

"I KNOW YOSHI!"

Todd went pale at this, Mario and Luigi looked to one another then to Todd, Todd quickly grabbed a knife and pointed it at them, "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! He yelled pushing himself against the counter in terror."

Mario and Luigi both laughed at this, "don't worry Todd we have a large supply of mushrooms on hand from our adventures", said Luigi. Mario took out a shrink shroom, he chopped it up as Todd cut up the meat and Luigi rolled the dough and put cheese on it.

Mario fried the shroom slices, "hopefully this will get rid of the effects of the shroom, if not well then Bowser is gonna be getting a dose of karma I guess."

"Mario your terrible", Todd said bluntly.

"I know", he said and put the shrooms on the pizza then Luigi shoved the pizza in the oven. It took two hours to cook and when it came out there was barely room to walk in the kitchen.

"Mario, how are we gonna get this into a box, its four times the size of the box," Luigi stated.

"We won't, that's how", Todd replied.

"Shut up Todd, it'll fit we just gotta put our backs into it", they pushed and shoved the pizza into the box somehow and Mario got on top and started jumping on it trying to get it to go in, he then took out his hammer and started smashing it with the hammer. He finally got it in enough to close the lid, he walked to the doorway of the kitchen and yelled, "hey Yoshi catch", he then threw it to Yoshi, it hit Yoshi in the face and fell to the ground opening up and spilled all over the floor. "DAMN IT YOSHI WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU CAN'T CATCH?!"

"Yoshi's naturally can't catch! Why do you think there aren't any Yoshi's in the NFL?! Yoshi replied as he rubbed his snout.

"BRA BRA BRA BRAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Ugh, Bowser calm down I'll make you another."

THREE HOURS LATER

Mario walked out of the kitchen and gave Bowser his pizza, "here you go Bowser, have a good night."

"BRA BRA BRA BRA"

"EIGHTY PERCENT OFF?! NO WAY!"

"BRA BRA BRA"

"HA HA HA HA HA! Yeah like anyone would believe you, or even care! The Mushroom kingdom hates you!" Mario said poking Bowser's nose aggressively.

Bowser took out his wallet and showed a badge, "BRA BRA BRA BRA BRA BRA BRA BRA BRA BRA BRA BRA BRA BRA BRA BRA BRA BRA BRA BRA BRA BRA BRA BRA BRA BRA BRA BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Mario groaned, "fine! eighty percent off the stupid pizza!" Mario went and got Bowser's money and gave him back eighty percent of his money.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA! BRA BRA BRA". Bowser and the koopalings left the pizzeria.

"What did he say to you to get eighty percent off yo?" Yoshi asked. Luigi came out too because he was curious.

Mario sighed, "he said he's a food critic and that he will tell everyone what happened and that our pizza tastes like a rotting corpse, he may be hated and feared by all the Mushroom kingdom but he is greatly respected as a food critic and will the entire kingdom listen to whatever he says and heed his reviews no matter what, good or bad."

"Well, that's a mouth full," Luigi replied. "We gotta be more careful bro!"

"No Yoshi needs to learn to catch!"

"Not happening yo, as a Yoshi, my hand-eye coordination is awful and cannot be improved."

"Mario just don't throw pizzas to Yoshi alright?" Luigi said with a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine," Mario said annoyed.


	12. Yoshi comes in early

Mario and Luigi walked up to the pizzeria, the sun wasn't even up yet and Luigi's eyes were closed, the only reason he wasn't falling over was that Mario allowed him to lean on his shoulder. Mario took out the key to the pizzeria and did the actions of unlocking the door though it wasn't even there anymore, Mario is a creature of habit. Mario and Luigi then walked in and they came in to find Yoshi sweeping the floor.

"Yoshi! How did you get in, the doors locked!" Mario yelled demanding an answer from his associate.

Yoshi looked at Mario then to the empty doorway. "I just walked in Yo."

"What are you talking about I just-" He turned around and noticed the door was gone, "oh right, well wheres Tod?"

Yoshi shrugged as he continued sweeping, "he hasn't shown up yet yo."

"Oh that lazy bum, what the hell is wrong with him?! Mario complained.

"Bro, he has like five hours left before he is scheduled to come in," Luigi said sleepily through a yawn.

"Well so does Yoshi but here he is sweeping like a champ!" Mario said motioning towards Yoshi.

"Oh shut up ya big baby," Luigi said as he set the closed sign to open with a rock behind it to stand it up.

"Uh, Luigi you put the sign upside down yo," Yoshi says as he continues sweeping.

"Wha? Oh right thanks, Yoshi." Luigi replied in a tired, monotone voice as he bent over and readjusted the sign. Mario and Luigi get in the kitchen and turn things on and get ready for the day.

A Nabbit walked in up to the counter, "hi I'd like a cheese pizza!"

"That'll be five coins yo." Yoshi said, Nabbit gave him the coins, he looked it over, "hm, this is weird looking yo."

"Its good I swear."

He shrugged and put them in the register, "one cheese pizza yo!"

A shyguy suddenly walked in, "I'll have one supreme pizza please", he said in a nasally voice.

"That'll be five coins yo", the shyguy gave him the money, "hey one supreme pizza yo!" The construction crew soon arrived, complaining, foul language came out of those mouths that won't be put here because this story is for kids, these toads weren't the happy friendly toads you would normally see, most of these guys weren't even natives to the Mustroom kingdom, mostly made up of Goombas, there were a couple of green koopas there too, even a shyguy. It really goes without saying that these guys were tougher than most people you'd find in the Mushroom Kingdom, and probably hated their lives, but were ready to work none the less.

Mario walked out to them and shook all their hands. "Hello as you know I'm super Mario, the coolest guy around, I want to thank you for being here and if you get hungry, even a tiny bit order a pizza."

"Are they free?" One of the construction workers asked, he was a young Toad maybe younger than the rest even, still wet behind the ears, why he was with these guys who could say.

"Are they free?! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! HEY LUIGI!"

"What's up, bro?" Luigi called from the kitchen poking his head out at him.

"THIS MOOK WANTS TA KNOW IF THE PIZZAS FREE!" Both brothers laughed hysterically at this.

"Sooooo, is that a yes?" He asked nervously forcing a smile at Mario.

Mario didn't answer as he walked back to the kitchen without another word, the construction crew got back to work at this.

"I can't believe Tod isn't here yet! Where is he?!" Mario complained as he cut the cheese and meat up.

"Probably sleeping let it go, Mario." luigi replied without looking up from rolling the dough.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Toad screamed so loud the broken walls shook.

"HEE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HELLOOOOOOOOOOO!" Toadette screamed, not as loud but her voice was higher and so it hurt more.

"UGH, WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!" Yoshi complained.

"WELL, YA SEE ME AND TOADETTE BOTH NEED JOBS TO BE A NEW HOUUUUUUUSE!" He screamed, his eyes popping partially from their sockets, with veins on his head and neck bulging.

"OH MY GOSH SHUT UP YO!" Yoshi yelled at Toad.

"YOSHI! WATCH YOUR MOUTH", Mario said as he walked in, "do either of you have a resume?" Toad pulled two resumes out and handed them to Mario, "alright I'll look them over and call you if you two have any chance at all." Suddenly Tod walked into the pizzeria, Mario gave him a dirty look, "well well well, look what the cat dragged in!"

Tod looked at him confused, "Mario what are you talking about?"

"You're late pleb!" Mario spat angrily a glare of condemnation in his eyes.

"No, I'm not, I'm right on time Mario", he replied calmly as he clocked into work.

"Well, Yoshi here was here at six in the morning!"

"Actually, it was five, Yoshi piped in."

"See?! Mario motioned at Yoshi, why can't you be more like him, Tod?!" Yoshi puffed his chest out in pride giving Tod a smirk.

"Well unlike him I've got a life outside of here Mario, sorry, not sorry."

"So does Yoshi!"

"Yeah, I do!"

"Well, then why are you in so early Yoshi?" Tod demanded, beginning to lose his patients.

"Well...my kid was just born, all he does is cry cry cry! And all my wife does is nag nag nag! So I came in early to get away from both of them." He replied sheepishly.

"I get that, brother, but unlike you, my kids are old enough to not be little demons, so scr-

"Okay, that's enough chit chat we aren't women get in the kitchen Tod I ain' payin ya ta talk about your family!"


End file.
